


Not My Problem

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Warnings: Spousal abuse, talk of abuse, angst, language





	Not My Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spousal abuse, talk of abuse, angst, language

It was a Tuesday night, you and Dean were sitting in the front seat of the Impala staking out an apartment building that you suspected a werewolf lived at. With binoculars in your hand, you watched apartment 5F, “Nothing’s happening.” 

You wanted to keep watching the apartment but you got bored, your attention was drawn to another apartment on the third floor where a couple was arguing. Recognizing the signs of what might happen you deepen your gaze, then it happened the dark haired man smacked the red headed woman so hard she fell to the ground. “Did you see that? He just hit her.” you put down the binoculars with force, “I’m going in.”

“No you aren’t. This isn’t our problem.” He told you.

“Not our problem!” you yelled. “What the hell happened to being the hero, saving the day? If anyone needs to be saved right now it’s that poor woman up there.”

“We fight and save people from supernatural beings not abusive husbands.” Dean said a little too calm and cold for your liking.

You had see the man run in burning buildings, get stabbed, shot but he won’t go upstairs and confront this asshole. Both of you really bonded and opened up about your childhood abuse, most of his was neglect but yours, yours was well pretty awful. Then you saw the man hit her again, “Oh hells no! That bastard isn’t going to get away with this.” The passenger side door swung open almost on it’s own and you were halfway across the street when Dean stopped you.

“(Y/N/N), (Y/N/N)” he called for you to look at him as he had a tight grip on your arm. “I know you want to do something but they are not my problem. But you are my problem and you are going to get yourself or someone else hurt if you just go in there busting down the door like this is a normal case.”

“Yeah, I’m going to hurt someone. I’m going to break his face! Now let me go!” You ordered.

“No! I’m not letting go.” He barked back.

“But I can save her, Dean!” Your voice broke and tears started to bead at the bottom of your eyes.

“Hey, hey, she’s not your mom. She’s not your mom.” He shushed you enveloping you in a big hug. The memories of your bastard step-dad flooded your brain, the amount of times he hit you and hit your mom. You were glad that he was dead but why did he have to take your mom too when that damn demon possessed him. “She’s not your mom.” he continued to say over and over again.

“I know but I just need to help her.” You felt powerless like you did all those years ago. Dean understood, he really did.

“We have to finish the case first but then we can do this smart.” He looked you directly in the eyes before his large thumb wiped away a tear that had ruined your mascara. 

“Smart?” you questioned with a smile.

“Yeah, smart. I gotta plan but I need to talk with Sammy about it, ok?”

“Yeah, Ok!” you said in a high pitched voice. 

It took a couple of days before you and Winchesters could gank the werewolf that was causing so much chaos around this sleepy little neighborhood. You found out who lived in apartment 3G, Sam and Dean followed Mr. Gerald when he left for work one morning. You on the other hand went to go see Mrs. Gerald, she came to door right away with so much makeup on it was no wonder no one ever suspected her abuse. “Mrs. Gerald, hi, my name is (Y/N). I walk my dog down your block every night.” You lied to her but it had to be believable.

“That’s nice dear. Please call me Helen.” She greeted as she ushered you in.

“I’ve seen your husband hit you from the window.” You just came out and said it.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Helen went on. “My Allen has never hit me.” She tried to say holding her head up high.

“It was approximately 9:45 on Tuesday night and 8:30 on Thursday was when I personally witnessed him slap your face hard enough that you couldn’t stand. Now tell me again he hasn’t hit you.” You voice was stern and she nodded listening to you confront her. “Look I’m here to help. I need to you to pack a bag, there’s a room waiting for you at the woman’s shelter. I’ll take you.”

“No, no I can’t leave him.” she protested.

“Yes, and you must.” You guided her to her bedroom. “Only take what you need. I promise you can figure out the rest. It is surprisingly easy to start over.”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

“Helen, I’m doing this because I wished someone would have done this for my mom. She’s gone now, my step-father killed her with his bear hands before he killed himself.” With that being said out loud, she knew what you were talking about, you had been there and this was probably only going to continue to get worse. You didn’t want her to continue to get hurt by this man.

She stopped fighting you and let you take her to the shelter. When you got there, you gave her all your cash, it would be enough for her to get a small apartment somewhere far far away from Mr. Gerald. The rest would be up to her, you hoped she’d press charges and get divorced from the man but this was a start at least she was safe from him tonight.

Dean and Sam got into the front seat of the car, “How did go?” Dean asked you, turning his body towards you in the back seat.

“Better than I expected. I just pray she doesn’t take him back. What happened to your hand?” you questioned, looking at his bloody knuckle.

“Oh that, um…” Dean looked over at Sam for a good answer for why they deviated from the plan. “Things got a little physical with our new friend Allen. You see.”

“How physical?” You wanted to scold him but you wanted to do the same thing to Allen a few nights ago.

“Well he’s not going to be winning any beauty contests anytime soon.” Dean said with a chuckle. “(Y/N/N), what do you say we get out of here? I think we’ve overstayed our welcome.” 

“I think that is a great idea, Winchester and I think we all earned ourselves some bacon cheeseburgers for lunch.” You suggested piquing someone’s interest.

“Oh yeah, double bacon for me.” Dean added.

“Sammy? How about you, burgers sound good?” You asked, laying your arms on the front seat turning to him showing your toothy grin.

“Sure, what the hell? I guess this is my cheat day.” He was never one to resist your ideas especially when you were all smiles.

You leaned back chuckling at the two most adorable men you had ever worked with and truly satisfied that you had made a difference this week.


End file.
